shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Laverna
|gender = Female |age = 22 |height = 5'9 |weight = Unknown |hair = Red |eyes = Red |birthday = April 2 |blood type = B+ |affiliation = (Current) |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = |team = |partner = None |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = Unknown |bounty = 120,000,000 |devil fruit = Shinaya Shinaya no Mi |weapons = Ascalon |haki = Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki}} Laverna (ラベルナ, Raberuna; Lit. "Spring-like") is a who has operated as one from a very young age, reportedly beginning her career alongside a small group of Bounty Hunters at the age of 13. Her prowess within the arts of spearmanship were noticed at a young age, and thus she was trained consistently by various individuals to hone them to a point where she could fend for herself. Upon turning 18, she abandoned the organization and allied herself with the in exchange for money, at which she instantly caused the massacre of the organization; her skills have given her the alias of Lavender Spear (ラベンダースペア Rabendā Supia). Appearance Laverna is a remarkably attractive and youthful woman. Her most distinctive trait would be her long, red hair. It reaches down to her waist, and is tied up in a bun with the rest of her hair falling outward from it, appearing akin to a ponytail. Her fringe is parted to the left, with two mildly curled, chest-length bangs falling from her forehead. In terms of her figure, Laverna is a sight to behold - notably, many of the pirates caught by her are males who simply fawn over the beauty of Laverna, which is quite apparent through her slim figure, sizeable bust, and curved lower body. Aside from these traits, Laverna has sharp facial features and a rather angular face, augmented primarily through her piercing brown eyes and somewhat serious demeanor. The attire Laverna wears most prominently appears to be oriental in origin, indicating that she might have traveled to the at some point during her earlier years. It is known as a around their parts, and is shown to be rather revealing, for combat and comfort purposes. The clothing is made out of a very soft silk which is a dark lavender in color. It has one separate sleeve which is decorated with flower motifs, much like the rest of the attire, particularly around the torso and chest. Below her waist lies a long piece of yellow cloth which covers more sensitive areas, while two sashes: one black, one a lighter pink, are surrounding her waist and keeping the attire secured on her body. Her legs have pink stockings which go up to her thighs, and she wears a pair of simple sandals. Gallery Laverna6.jpg Laverna2.jpg Laverna1.jpg Personality Relationships History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Devil Fruit Spearmanship Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Weapons History Trivia Behind the Scenes *Yes, Laverna's appearance is based of Erza Scarlet. The author took liberties to limit usage of images down solely to her attire in the Robe of Yuen, however. *In Roman mythology, Laverna was a goddess of thieves, cheats and the underworld. She was propitiated by libations poured with the left hand. The poet Horace and the playwright Plautus call her a goddess of thieves. In Rome, her sanctuary was near the Porta Lavernalis. Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Spear User Category:Characters Category:Human Category:New World Characters